Nordic CATastrophe
by NightfallenHorizon
Summary: What happens when an untrained magician tries to use magic? Something goes wrong, of course. The five Nordic nations wake up with paws, tails, and whiskers. They're cats! And what's worse, Tino is missing! Hetalia and Nekotalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.
1. Chapter 1

Berwald's POV

Berwald awoke with his usual scowl, there was an ache in the back of his head that he somehow couldn't reach. He blinked a couple times gathering his senses and taking in his surroundings, and slowly sat up. Beside him was a fluffy white cat with a bow with the Norway flag design around its neck. Berwald stared at the feline for a couple moments.

"Norway?"

The cat stirred and slowly opened its dark lavender eyes. The cat eyed him before jerking upward in a sitting position.

"Sweden?"

Berwald nodded, impassive as ever. Lukas looked at him a couple of seconds before getting lost in thought. His fluffy tail began to twitch irritably. "Why are we cats? Someone must have been trying to cast a spell. Very poorly, I might add." Berwald just met his eyes with an emotionless glare. Lukas stood up, clearly unused to walking on all fours, and hesitantly padded around the room. Berwald just sat and watched him. "I need to find my spell book and reverse this—"

He was barely able to finish when there was suddenly a loud yowl coming from another room. It sounded like another cat in deep distress. Berwald and Lukas instantly reacted and headed towards the door which was slightly cracked open. The two pushed their way through and wandered down the hall, following the source of the overdramatic caterwauls.

They stopped in the living room to see who it was. In the middle of the floor lied a heavy coated white and pale ginger tom cat with a bow designed as the Denmark flag. Lukas sighed and padded up to the screaming cat before taking ahold of the bow in his mouth and pulled. Matthias made a choking sound as Lukas started strangling him with his own flag, but he shut up. Lukas let go when the even fluffier cat calmed down.

"Matthias, what's wrong with you?" He asked impassively.

The ginger and white tom looked up at Lukas with tear-filled eyes. "C-cats can't d-drink… Beer…" Lukas's expression hardened. "W-we don't have o…opposable thumbs…"

Lukas sighed. "All that for nothing. We need to find my spell book." Before anything else could happen a small white ball of fur rammed into Lukas's side with alarming speeds. It was amazing how the much larger cat was knocked down by something so small…

"You idiot!" Egill's voice. Lukas was now held down by a small white cat with a black patch over his right eye and the Iceland's flag bow around his neck. Egill shot his older brother a glare with his dark colored eyes. "This is your fault! Because of you and your stupid magic we're all stuck as cats!"

Berwald watched the scene stone faced as usual. The two brothers started arguing over something but Berwald tuned it out and looked around. Someone was missing…

Tino's POV

A small white and cream-colored cat slowly opened his light hazel eyes. He blinked a couple times in confusion and looked around. He was in a house, but he didn't recognize it. He could make out a large bed, a dresser, window, and door. Why was everything so big? Did he shrink over night? Tino would have reacted in a panic, if not for the pounding in the back of his head. He winced and reached for the back of his head but noticed something… Odd…

Paw?

Tino tried to stand but wasn't able to since he was trying to stand up like a human. Cats use four legs he reminded himself and slowly stood up.

"Oh, you're awake?"

Tino blinked and looked upward to see a dark smoke gray cat looking at him with calm blue eyes. The cat was talking! Cats weren't supposed to talk!

Tino nodded tentatively. The cat shot him a calming smile, his blue eyes showing those friendly and caring depths…

"Can you speak?"

Tino nodded again. "Yes. Where am I?"

The cat blinked a bit surprised. Maybe because Tino was talking in an accent foreign to cat tongue. He didn't question what was wrong with his speech though and just smiled again.

"You're in my owner's house. They found you in the yard unconscious and brought you in. They were going to take you to the vet but then just decided that you needed some rest is all. Apparently they were right. You seem fine to me."

Tino smiled back. "Well, I'd like to thank them."

The cat only laughed. "'Thank them'? You can't thank them, humans don't understand us cats. Have you never had a human?"

But he wasn't a cat… Tino only smiled. "Oh sorry, I forgot about that. And no, I don't believe I've ever… Had a human." Why did that sound so weird to say?

The gray tom smiled warmly back to the smaller white and cream stranger. "My name is Smokey," he introduced.

"I'm Finland, but you can call me Tino."

Berwald's POV

He followed the other three as Lukas led the way up to his study room. It was a small dark room with simple stuff, a carpet, a desk and chair, bookshelves with many (MANY) books. But nothing, or no one, Berwald was looking for.

Lukas jumped onto the chair next to the desk and sat down facing the table. Weird seeing a cat sitting like that, but they weren't supposed to be cats. "The book is turned to a certain page…" The white tom observed the contents on the desk. "Someone did try to cast a spell, and they're no magician."

"Where's Tino?" Matthias suddenly said looking around the room. "We practically ran through the whole house on our way up here, and Tino was nowhere to be seen."

"Maybe he's taking a cat nap?" Egill meowed sharply.

Lukas jumped down from the chair and padded up to the three. "You three can look for him. I need to find a way to reverse the spell someone messed up."

Berwald flicked his ear hearing Matthias beside him. "I could really go for a beer right now…"

Author's note: That was it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Since Norway, Denmark, and Iceland don't have official humans names there was a list of fan names wiki said the creator liked, so I just picked one for them out of the suggestions. A more common name for Iceland is Emil, so from now on he's Emil instead of Egill.

That is all

"Someone else is missing too."

"Really? Who?"

"…"

"Mr. Puffin."

Tino's POV

Tino enjoyed his time talking with the smoke-gray cat, but he began to wonder, more like a small whisper in the very back of his mind began to wonder, where were his friends? The ones he grew up with and treated like brothers, even if they've had wars. Could they have been caught in the same situation Tino was?

The door opening snapped Tino out of his daze, and a tall woman wearing a red shirt and dress, with long brown hair walked into the room.

"Already making friends?" She asked with a small hint of laughter in her voice as she made her way across the room then crouched down to set something down, before patting Tino' head, standing, turning, and walking back out.

It was a small ellipse shaped bowl cut into two sections, one side holding water, and the other holding cat food. Tino stared at it a moment trying to smile as kindly as he could. Did he really have to eat this stuff?

Smokey didn't say anything about him not eating, but instead leapt off the bed he was lying on and padded up to the not-supposed-to-be-a-cat cat. "Are you going to eat that?" He asked innocently. The look in his eyes reminded him of Antonio, but he knew it wasn't.

Tino shook his head. "You can if you want." Smokey smiled giving thank and started munching on Tino's meal. Tino watched with a polite smile but started wondering what he would eat instead?

After a while, when the gray tom had finished he looked back up at Tino with a kind smile. "Since you're so nice, I decided I'm going to show you to my friends!"

"Friends?" Tino's ears perked at that. Maybe someone he was looking for was there. Maybe even Berwald, who claimed Finland to be his 'wife.' Tino shuddered lightly at the idea of that. Berwald was a great person—cat, but he was so scary at times! The other three weren't so bad, Lukas usually minded his own business, Matthias was always trying to get free drinks out of people, Emil was quiet most the time but he had a temper if need be, even that little puffin, who always followed Emil around, was considered part of their family. Maybe if Smokey introduced him to cats around the neighborhood someone would know who they were, or he'd have a chance of running into them himself. Tino gave Smokey a warm smile. "Alright."

Smokey smiled back, but this one was a more obnoxious expression that reminded him of Alfred. "Great!"

Berwald's POV

The dark gray and white-chested tom made his way back around the house, making sure to check every room and every corner twice. Soon he decided Tino wasn't inside and headed towards the door, which was closed.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Matthias said in an almost whine of complaint.

Emil answered. "We could try opening the door."

"How are we gonna do that with no opposable thumbs?"

Berwald flicked his ear, tuning them out as they began another argument. He stared at the door stone faced for a moment before crouching down. He kicked off with his back legs sending him up to the doorknob where he was barely able to grasp around it with his claws.

"Wel—Oh look. The door's open."

Berwald nodded to them impassively. "You're welcome."

As they padded out into the yard he heard Matthias joking. "What did you do? Stare at it until it gave up or melted?" Berwald didn't answer or even look at the bigger cat, expression lost.

Tino's POV

It felt so good to be outside again and not in a stuffy room. They sat in there for what felt like years to poor little Finland. When they were finally able to get out Tino felt a relief swell up inside him. Smokey hopped around, excited to introduce him to his friends. Tino listened politely as Smokey explained.

"We formed a small group of cats, there's five others but two of them are away right now. We're all really good friends and maybe they'll let you into our little circle too?"

Tino only smiled nervously as he continued.

"Besides me, there's a cat named Jack, he's a bit stoic and quiet, but he's really strong and looks out for everyone. There's also brown tabby named Leichi who's quiet and standoffish and doesn't really talk to anyone, he's also a bit of a coward and always hides. And then there's a white cat with brown patches named Fallen. She's nice but her biggest weakness is eye contact."

Tino nodded. "They sound nice. Who are the other two?"

Smokey paused at this, causing Tino to wonder if he said something wrong. Smokey stared at his paws, a quick shudder running through his body, but then he shrugged it away and just started walking as if nothing happened.

Okay…

Berwald's POV

Berwald leapt onto the fence and looked around. It was a large neighborhood with many homes stretching out a long way with a few other buildings. In the distance lied a forest, and beyond that, Berwald couldn't tell.

"What do you see up there?" He heard Matthias call up to him, but the fence wobbled as the fluffy tom jumped onto it beside the glaring one. "Do you think Tino is somewhere here?" He asked no one in particular.

"Don't forget about Mr. Puffin," Emil spoke up.

Berwald nodded. "And Mr. Puffin."

"Well. We better start looking!" Matthias proclaimed and leapt off of the fence, landing on the other side. Berwald jumped down beside him and Emil somehow managed to fit his way through a hole in the fence before joining the other two. They chose the wrong time to set out, because the sun was beginning to fall, in another hour it would be setting, and then darkness.

Tino's POV

They didn't have to travel far. When they came out of the stretch of houses and crossed a road into a small grassy park with a tree, they stopped. "Hello?" Smokey called. "Anyone here?"

Almost instantly a small brown tabby poked his head out from behind the children's slide on the playground, which was practically in the middle of the park. The tabby ran out from behind it and quickly hurried up to Smokey and the stranger. When he got closer Tino could see the smaller cat was shivering.

"S-smokey…"

Smokey tilted his head. "Yes? What is it, Leichi?" The cat continued to quiver.

"Minty and Floss… They came back…"

Beside Tino, he felt the slightly larger tom stiffen. He glanced at his new acquaintance to see his eyes had widened with such indescribable horror and fear, his pelt beginning to tremble. Then he screamed bloody murder.

Author's note: Thanks for reading! Sorry for the story jumping around a lot.

And if anyone noticed. The cat who is 'nice but her greatest weakness is eye contact' named 'Fallen' is me. Yep… I put myself in the story…


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are Minty and Floss?" Tino dared to ask.

Both cats turned a glance to the new cat, Smokey with pure horror, and Leichi with fear along with beginning to wonder who this guy was, as if he just realized Tino was standing there.

"They're two sisters around here. They joined our little group but they act like they can boss everyone around and they're reeaally scary!" Smokey said in a frightful meow. "Floss clawed me right across the nose once."

Tino flattened his ears in worry. They sounded bad. Something in the back of his head told him to leave and never run into those two for as long as he lived, but another part of himself said to go forth. Go forth my child! That half won. How? "I'm sure all they need is a little Christmas spirit," Tino meowed lightly.

"Christmas? Bu—"

"Smokey! Hide me! They're going to get me!"

"Why?"

"I-I… I kind of…Stepped on Minty's tail… But it was an accident!"

"Leichi, what have you done?! They're going to murder you! With blood and everything!"

"I know! Pleeaase hide meee!"

Tino watched them not quite sure what to do besides stand there worryingly but hopeful. Smokey looked around desperate to find a place to hide the small brown tabby. "Leichi, you remember my home? With the butterflies you liked?" The smaller cat nodded. "Good. Go hide there. Tino and I will come back for you later."

Leichi nodded and quickly ran off, not even waving them farewell or asking for their own safety. Smokey turned to Tino.

"Okay, I guess… I should introduce you…"

Tino nodded. "We already came all this way for me to meet them."

Smokey nodded hesitantly. "But I wasn't expecting those two to be here…" He took the lead and led Tino into the playground. There weren't any kids running around it so it was safe for them to walk without being trampled. Smokey leapt onto the step and climbed onto the higher floor near where the slide started. Tino followed a little more nervous now.

He had a right to be. As soon as he caught up with Smokey the world suddenly flew by him and next thing he knew he was on his side on the ground. A huge white tom cat with black paws loomed over him.

"Who are you," he asked without any hostility, but still threatening somehow.

Tino opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out, he only felt like yelling and calling for help. Even Berwald would be better to come at a time like this.

"Jack, get off him! …Please?" It was Smokey's voice. "He's a new friend of mine, I came to introduce him to you all."

Tino looked up and saw the bigger cat blink with a new look in his eyes, he was unsure what it was though. The cat stepped back giving room for Tino to sit up again. "Sorry," he meowed. "It's a habit I've gotten into to attack anyone I don't know… Bad past experiences."

The cream and white cat nodded, light hazel eyes wide with a slowly relaxing fear. Now that he wasn't being mauled he could clearly see who this cat was. He was a large tom cat, not very heavy coated, but a large body. His muscles were visible under his pelt, which was grazed with scars. He was mostly white, but with black paws and blue eyes and a pink nose. So this was Jack,

"Where are the others?" Smokey asked.

Jack looked at the gray tom with an almost scowl, reminding Tino of a certain someone he knew. (Hint*Berwald*Hint) "Leichi ran off a while ago, the sisters went after him but they should be back soon. Fallen is… In a tree."

Smokey laughed. "Well I could have guessed."

The two continued talking but Tino was looking at the branches overhead now. Among the mass of wood and leaves he could make out a small white and brown pelt. The cat met his eyes momentarily before bristling and moving further into the branched so Tino couldn't see her anymore. Eye contact really was her greatest weakness…

Berwald's POV

The stone gray tom heard the cat beside him let out a breath.

"My feet—er… paws hurt," he complained. Berwald flicked his ear refusing to answer. Emil was silent as well. "Seriously, when can we stop? It's getting dark and I'm hungry. I also want beer."

"Will you quit complaining?" Emil asked slightly annoyed now. "We have to focus on finding Finland and Mr. Puffin."

Matthias let out another load moan. Berwald paid no attention and stopped when he saw a small brown form run across the street. First clue they had all day. "Wait," Berwald called to him but the cat didn't stop. The other two noticed too.

"Maybe he knows where Tino is? Let's get him." Berwald sighed as Matthias took off after the younger cat.

"Don't run off like that!" Emil called after the large white and orange cat before chasing after him. Berwald followed more slowly.

When he caught up to the two the sun was barely up over the distance. The two cats had cornered what appeared to be a kitten, in an alley way which was, unfortunately, a dead end. What a cliché.

"We were wondering if you've seen a friend of ours. He's about this high." Matthias held up a paw.

"What kind of description is that?" Emil said ever so slightly annoyed. The small brown tabby just stared at the two trembling, with wide green eyes.

Berwald padded up to them and pushed passed the two before confronting the kitten. "Hello, I'm Sveden. We're looking for a friend of ours named Tino." He couldn't really explain what his 'wife' looked like since they've never seen his 'cat form.' He was missing when they all woke up as furry felines.

The cat shivered even more under Berwald's stoic expression. "I-I don't know…" He whimpered.

Emil sighed. "So that was just a wild goose chase? We'll never find Tino or Mr. Puffin at this rate."

"It would help it I could have a beer break."

"How would that help?"

Berwald paid no attention to the two behind him and continued his "lovely" conversation with the tabby. "What's your name?"

"L-leichi…"

"Are you lost?"

"N-no… I mean I wasn't, but then you guys chased me and I panicked… So yes, I am…" There was a moment of silence before the small cat spoke up again. "You said you were looking for someone. I met someone new today. Maybe he could be your friend?"

The two bickering cats both perked at this but Berwald just simply nodded.

"H-he was a small cat with creamy and white colors… and light hazel eyes, and his voice sounded a bit weird… I-I saw him at the park when he c-came with a friend of m-mine."

That could have been any cat, and the two were doubting it, but Berwald had a strange feeling rise up in his chest. He couldn't explain it, but he knew it meant something. "Do you know where the park is?"

Leichi shook his head. "I got lost remember."

Berwald nodded again. "Alright." He leaned over and picked the small cat up by the scruff of his neck. Matthias and Emil stared as Berwald made his way back out of the alley with Leichi is his mouth, but they said nothing and followed.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Soon two cats showed up. It was sort of hard to see since it was getting dark. The other cats were used to staying up at night since they were asleep most the day, but Tino was the opposite since he was a human the day before. He was starting to feel tired, but focused on the newcomers.

They weren't that big, but they held a power in their stance. One was pale gray with lime green eyes and a white tail tip. The other was a slightly darker gray with black stripes and yellow eyes.

"Where'd the runt go?" The tabby meowed, an edge in her voice.

"I don't know," Jack meowed indifferently. "You chased him and you lost him." He was about to say more but both shot him a death glare which shut him up.

"Who's this?" The lighter one asked looking at Tino. Tino felt the fur on the back of his neck rise and he wanted to shrink down into himself to hide from the cat's harsh gaze. She was worse than Berwald!

"I'm Finland," he answered forcing himself to give her a small smile. "But my friends call me Tino. It's nice to meet you young ladies."

She scoffed. "Whatever. Oi! Jackie, go get me some catnip." Jack nodded and hurried away, not wanting to anger the sisters. "Smokey-dear. Would you be kind and fetch us some cat toys?" Smokey nodded and hurried away just like Jack did. "Now where's the other coward?"

"Um…" Tino was the only one left to answer. "I don't know." He tried not to let the fear show in his voice and ended up laughing nervously. "Maybe she went for a walk?"

The tabby growled softly. "Darn it, I had a special task for her."

"Wha—what is it?"

She sighed. "Doesn't matter." She looked up at Tino with harsh yellow eyes. "Actually, you can do it instead. Finny."

Berwald's POV

The four decided to stay in a small bus stop. It looked similar to a one floor house with no other rooms, just one big box, with one whole side missing.

"S-so… What do you need me for?"

"Because we're all lost, we're trying to help," Emil answered.

"Yeah!" Matthias spoke up. "It would have been rude of us if we just abandoned a kitten out there!"

Leichi smiled lightly but fear still shone brightly in his eyes. "T-thanks."

"No problem!"

Berwald sat at the edge of the small structure, looking out across the large town they were in. Tino could be out there somewhere, but he also might not be. They didn't even know if he's turned into a cat as well, but they had to look. The park… Leichi mentioned meeting a cat there but where could the park be? Berwald got a feeling that's where they needed to go.

He looked across the town, there were many houses, a few trees, larger buildings, and even larger still. One stood out of all the rest. It was a large restaurant, no way could that thing only be one floor. If they managed to get on top of that they might be able to have a better view, and might even see the park.

Berwald turned and padded back into the bus stop with the others. "We're heading that way tomorrow," he meowed monotone and pointed towards the large restaurant with his tail.

"Why?" Emil asked skeptically.

Berwald looked at the small white cat with a blank, but somehow intimidating, expression. "Because it's high. We will see the park from there."

"Makes sense," Matthias meowed with his usually loud voice. "But why the park? Leichi said he met someone there, but he's probably gone by now, and it might not even be Tino."

"H-he came with a friend of mine… H-he al-always comes t-to see me… Knowing him, he'd p-probably force your f-friend to c-come with him, ag..again."

"Sounds like Antonio…"

"Yeah, but do you think Antonio could have been turned into a cat as well? He lives kinda far away..."

"Doubt it."

Berwald said nothing else and just stared at the two going back and forth. He blinked and looked down as something brushed his arm—er… Leg. Leichi looked up at him with big green eyes that he met back with cold expressionless blue ones.

"You'll find him," he meowed as if he knew how Berwald felt, even if the stone-gray tom never showed any emotion. "If he's special to you then there will be a way for you to reach him."

Berwald said nothing but nodded.

Tino's POV

So he was forced to climb a tree and find a peach. Why the heck would they want a peach? Cats eats mice and birds.

"There aren't any up here," Tino called down, clinging to a tree branch for dear life. "It's an apple tree so there was never any to begin with."

"Then come down!" Came the sharp reply.

Tino held his breath as he made his way down. He kept his eyes shut tightly in fear and felt his way down the trunk of the tree. He let out a sigh of relief when his paws touched solid ground again.

"You're not done. You still have to find me a peach."

Tino nodded and hurried away, not looking back at the two. There weren't any peach trees around, what did they expect him to do? He knew if he went back empty-pawed they'd probably claw his ears.

"Psst! Tino!" He stopped when a familiar voice reached him. He looked down. Hiding under a cardboard box next to the street was a familiar gray tom cat with bright blue eyes. "Get over here!" He whispered.

Tino obeyed and padded over to Smokey, who scooted over to leave room for Tino to come in. When he was in he let the box back down so it was on top of them, leaving the two in complete darkness. Tino blinked, surprised to find out he could see. Well of course, cats were awesome creatures who had awesome night vision. Prussia, when did you get here?

"What are you doing?" Tino asked his new friend he only met mere hours ago. Now he was alone with him under a box. What did that mean?

"Hiding," the tom answered. "I can't go back and face those two, at least until tomorrow."

Tino nodded. "Those tasks are a bit impossible, for cats, at least. Let's hope Jack finds them catnip."

"Or gets away with his tail still attached." Tino tilted his head wondering what that could mean. There wasn't any catnip around, at least not that he knew of. If Jack went back to those two with nothing would they really claw his tail off? Tino was sure the huge tom could stick up for himself, but the two sisters sounded ruthless.

"That was Minty and Floss?"

In the darkness, Tino could see Smokey nod. "The pale gray one with the white tail tip is Minty, and the tabby is Floss, the one that clawed my nose." Now Tino could see that happening. He also understood why Leichi was so quick to run away.

After several minutes of silence that felt like decades, finally Smokey spoke up again. "I think we should head back to my house now. Leichi's probably worried waiting for us." Tino nodded and the two crawled out from under the box, careful not to come into the sisters' range of sight, and they headed off in the night.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Also, I have something to tell everyone! I want to say thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites this story has. I really enjoy writing this and I'm happy to see others enjoying it as well. I'm going to continue this story, I haven't gotten everything planned out, but I got the majority of it, and I plan to see this fan fiction through to the end. Thanks for your support!

Also, I'm getting a schedule. Since its summer now, meaning no school, I have more time to myself and not homework. I love writing and drawing both, but I'm very disorganized with it. So, on Tuesday's and Thursday's I'll write, and draw on Mondays and Wednesdays. Next page will be uploaded in five days (If I survive the weekend having nothing to do)


	5. Chapter 5

At sunrise the four cats left the bus stop and headed towards the oversized restaurant. Berwald stayed at the front, expression remaining deadpanned. Matthias and Emil followed. For some odd reason, Leichi stayed by Berwald's side. (He was terrifying!)

The stone gray tom perked his ears when a familiar sound caught his ears. He stopped, making everyone behind him stumble. Leichi heard it too and was now trembling in fear. The sound, it was familiar, and something humans usually never thought of as 'scary.' That is, unless it was a wild one. But being a cat, it made this new sound so much more frightening. It was the cats' natural enemy.

Emil flicked his ear, hearing the sound as well. Matthias stopped, wide eyed. It was slowly getting louder and louder, or just closer.

"Is that… Barking?"

As if on cue, a brown and black figure leapt out of some bushes beside the road. It was a large black and brown dog, strong body, visible muscles underneath its sleek coat. It had pointed ears, a thin tail, long snout, and a mouth full of large, sharp teeth.

"It's one of Lutwig's dogs," Berwald said softly as he noticed the breed. A German Shepard.

"We can face it!" Matthias said in a cocky tone.

Emil looked as if he was ready to slap him. "Are you crazy? We're not humans anymore, we simple felines! There's no way we can take on that thing."

Berwald tuned them out (once again) and looked down at the shivering kitten beside him. His brown tabby pelt was on end, every blade of fur sticking out, making him look like a small fur-ball. His green eyes were wide (wider) with fear. He growled softly and took ahold of the cat's scruff before turning and running the other direction of the dog.

Tino's POV Also, we went back in time to the night before the morning.

It was still dark as the two traveled back to Smokey's house. The atmosphere around them was dead and quiet at first, but as they got further away from the park the mood lightened around them. They chatted and even shared some laughs and fun memories. Smokey's were full of lazy days, eating, and hanging out with his friends at the park. Tino's were filled with fun times, Christmas, and unwanted wars against his brothers and other natio—cats.

Their more peaceful mood seemed to quiet down when they reached the house. They hopped over the fence and climbed up the tree next to the window. Tino was still unused to climbing trees, but he thought it was much easier than the first time. They climbed into the slightly opened window. Instead of going to sleep, they looked around for their small tabby friend. After searching around and calling to him, with no answer, they decided to split up. Tino wondered the house searching for the small frightful cat that reminded him of Latvia, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Leichi isn't here!" he heard Smokey exclaim, quickly followed by the gray tom making his way up to the cat-nation. "I told him to come here. Could he have gotten lost? What if Minty and Floss caught him and turned him into crow's food?" He was starting to panic.

"Smokey... Calm down please…?"

His friend wasn't listening and started to hyperventilate.

"Smokey! Calm down!" Tino hissed softly. The latter seemed to slow down his breaths now. "It's late, why don't you go lie down? I'll search for Leichi and tell you if I found him in the morning."

"What? But Tino, you can't by yourself! You don't know your way around, and I would have lost two friends! Maybe three…" He trailed off, his usually friendly and cheerful expression turning downcast.

"It's alright," Tino replied, trying to sound as relieving as he could. "I'm fine on my own. I know how to take care of myself, and if I get lost, I can follow my scent back. Right? Cats can do that, can't they…?" He gave a small smile to his frantic friend.

Smokey slowly nodded, looking up at Tino with crestfallen eyes. "I-I guess… J-just don't get caught…" Slowly he turned and made his way back to the room Tino first woke up him, was he in his bed then? The gray tom has his head low, ears flattened, and tail drooped. Tino felt sorry for him but could do nothing to help. What did he mean by losing two or three friend though? It was just Leichi missing, and Tino wasn't lost… yet… But that was only two. Could he have had someone close to him who got lost as well but just didn't mention anything about it?

The small cream-and-white cat shook his head. It wasn't the time for suspicion, he needed to—wanted to—help his new friend, and there was always the chance he'd run into his four other friends as well. He was looking forward to seeing them. But also a bit nervous or scared. They considered each other brothers, and looked out for one another, but one particular pers—cat still terrified the wits out of him.

Tino turned and padded away, searching the house a little more, before checking the window and climbing outside. He couldn't catch Leichi's scent in the house, yard, or anywhere in the area. Whatever happened, the kitten never made it even close to the house. Guess it was time to backtrack.

Berwald's POV and time traveling again!

With the kitten held in his jaws, he made his way across the town, across many more sidewalks and roads, little grassy areas, and past many more buildings and houses. Matthias and Emil followed close behind, he knew that because he heard their pawsteps, along with the much larger dog's. Finally, his legs started getting tired, and the dog was still right on their tails. He wondered why he wasn't able to keep going without any exhaustion and guessed it was because he was a cat now. He wasn't human, or even a nation at the moment. He couldn't feel the power of his country or his people. He was just an ordinary cat, they all were. What if something bad happened to his country and many people died, he would never know. He mentally shook his head. It wasn't the time to think like that. Right now, he just needed to get Leichi somewhere safe, it's a lot harder to fight when you have to protect someone. But his legs were tired now, and his breathing was rough, having a cat's neck in his mouth was not helping his breathing. He felt like his legs were about to give in, but he had to keep going. Just a little farther…

He turned a quick corner but stopped when it turned out to be another dead-end alley way. Oh the cliché!

The alley way was littered with trash and a few cardboard boxes, along with a dumpster. Berwald made his way over to the boxes and pushed the shivering kitten inside. "Stay," he ordered. Leichi nodded frightfully.

Berwald turned in time to see the dog tear its way into the alley. Matthias and Emil stopped beside Berwald, both panting. This spell was affecting all of them, not just Berwald. How could a simple spell gone wrong doom the five of them to lose the power of their country? It wasn't natural. He reminded himself to smack Lukas when they got home—IF they got home.

"Now no more running?" Matthias said in a cocky meow, but he was still breathing heavily. Emil was even worse. Berwald took ahold of the smaller white tom cat and pushed it into the box Leichi was in.

"You stay there too," he meowed sternly, expression blank.

Emil looked like he was ready to snap at the larger cat. "As if! I'm a nation! I need to fight with my… Brothers…" it looked like it hurt him to say the word 'brother.' He looked down, expression slightly angered.

Berwald shook his head. "Stay!" His glare made the smaller cat shut up, so he turned back to the dog slowly coming closer. It knew it had trapped them, and it seemed as if it wanted to savour this moment. Matthias and Berwald faced the dog, both still breathing heavily, but their gazes tense. "Ready for this?" He asked. "We won't come out unscathed."

Matthias nodded. "We may no longer be nations—" so he figured it out too, "—but we still know how to fight like it. This dog will be no problem."

The dog let out a loud growl, only a few feet away from the two cats now. Their dark gray, and white and ginger pelts blending as they stood side by side, both prepared for the attack.

Berwald nodded, not believing his own words. "No problem at all."

Author's note: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry for posting this so late. Also, I found a really cute video on YouTube of the five Nordics from Hetalia. Go to YouTube and look up "The Nordic Five Always With You." It's a character song from the show that they all sing together. It's in Japanese but there are English subtitles, I thought it was really cute. I love these five!

Berwald – Sweden

Tino – Finland

Matthias – Denmark

Emil – Iceland

Lukas – Norway

Sweden and Finland were the only ones given human names by Hidekaz Himaruya (The creator of Hetalia), but wiki said there were suggestions for the names on the other three. Wiki said he picked his favorites out of the suggestions, but there were several he liked. The names for Matthias, Emil, and Lukas are only fan names I chose out of the suggestions, they don't have actual human names like Sweden and Finland do.


	6. Chapter 6

Tino found his way into the street but stopped when he realized he was coming too close to the park. He didn't want to run into you-know-who again. Slowly he turned and headed down the road, careful not to come within sight of the park. He was also careful to listen for oncoming traffic. So far the streets were empty of vehicles and humans.

He made his way around the park to the area he saw Leichi run off to. He stopped to lift his head and scent the air. It surprised him when he caught onto Leichi's scent, but he shook himself and followed it. It turned, heading towards Smokey's home, but then stopped. His scent became laced with something Tino never smelled before, but it was obvious what it was. Fear.

His scent was already laced with fear from having to run for his life from the two sisters, but this was different. It smelled like panic and rush. The trail turned away and ran farther into the town, along with the scents of a few others. The first thing that popped into Tino's head was a gang of mean cats started chasing him.

Tino let out a breath, his pelt starting to rise, but he swallowed down any fright he had and continued following the trail. Somewhere along the way his tiredness started to kick in again. Even if he was a cat which were creatures who usually enjoyed hunting at night, Tino wasn't used to staying up this late. His legs grew heavy and he paused a moment in question. Since when did he ever get tired? He was a nation, the personification of the country of Finland. He wasn't like normal people, even if he acted like it, he didn't need any of the qualities that made others "human." That included exhaustion. So why was he feeling so worn out?

He looked at his paws, his mind wrapped in thought. He started to realize something. He couldn't feel the power of his country or his people. Somehow, it made him feel alone, and even more so without his brothers there with him, like they always were in the past. He didn't like this feeling, was it weakness? He wasn't a nation anymore! He was just a simple cat, with no power, no government, just whiskers, paws, and tails. His breath was caught in his throat when the realization his him. It wasn't possible!

He froze when he heard pawsteps behind him. Slowly he lifted his head and turned around to face whoever it was. Two forms approached him.

"Everyone ran out on us."

Tino felt his pelt rise on end.

"You know what happens when you run out on us?"

He recognized who it was.

"Since you're the only one who came back we can show you—"

Claws unsheathe.

"—exactly what happens when someone disobeys us."

Berwald's POV

Berwald and Matthias leapt at the dog in unison, both working as a pair on the attack. Their movements were in sync with each other's and matched each other's pace and breath. The dog only had time to see a blur of orange, dark gray, and white, before claws slashed down either of its sides. The dog yelped and snarled, folding its ears back to its head. It turned and faced the two, teeth bared.

It snapped at Matthias, who quickly dodged to the side, before slashing his claws across the dog's cheek, while Berwald dove in and dug his claws into the dog's shoulder. The dog yelped and jumped around, trying to shake the two off. Berwald let go of the dog's fur and landed back beside his brother. The dog shook its head, eyes blazing, as it glared up at the two.

They barely had time to move before it was on them again, its teeth biting down onto Matthias's back. Berwald's fur rose on end as he saw the dog shake the cat around like a ragdoll before letting go. Matthias hit his head on the wall he was tossed at and slumped to the ground, unconscious. Berwald only had time to glace at him to make sure he was still breathing, which he was, until the dog attacked the other.

He felt teeth latch onto his foreleg and yank. The tom glared and gritted his teeth to hold back a yelp of pain as the dog held onto his leg and started pulling. Berwald rose his free leg, with claws out, and slashed across the dog's face. It yelped suddenly, jerking back, and partially throwing Berwald. He landed on his hurt leg and collapsed unable to stand again.

The dog whined and wiped its paw over its face. It turned with a glare to the dark gray tom still lying on the concrete. With a growl it took a step forward. Berwald was able to see where he hit the dog when he clawed its face. There was a long claw mark from the side of its face all the way to the center of its face, the claw marks going across its right eye, blinding it. It still had one good eye, which was locked onto the defeated feline.

Berwald felt a growl in the back of his throat and tried to stand, but only fell again. He winced and glanced at his wounded leg to see it pulled and twisted into a painful-looking position. The dog stepped closer.

Suddenly there was a loud yowl as a flash of white landed on the dogs face. It moved so fast neither could catch what it was, but in a moment of pause, Berwald saw the gray patch over his right eyes. It was Emil. The small cat latched onto the dogs face, practically clawing everywhere he could.

"You leave my brothers alone!" The Icelandic kitten hissed at the dog. It yelped, and tried to snap at the small cat, but it was all in vain. In the end it turned and fled with tail between its legs. Emil sent a glare in its direction before turning to see how Berwald and Matthias were doing. Berwald was still conscious at least so he ran over to Matthias. Lecihi slowly crawled out of the box and over to Berwald, his green eyes widened.

"A-are you a-alright?" The tabby asked as his slowly made his way up to Berwald. Berwald nodded with a hardened expression and attempted to stand once again, only to collapse into the concrete.

"This is bad," Emil said in a slightly annoyed meow, as he tried to wake Matthias up. The smaller white cat was nudging his side. After no response he shoved harder. Still nothing. But Matthias's chest was slowly rising and falling. At least he was breathing. "What are we going to do? We're even farther from our destination and we can't carry you two."

As if response to the kitten, someone appeared at the entrance of the alley way, casting a long shadow over the group.

Tino's POV

"…ino…!"

Silence.

"…Tino!"

The cream and white cat just lied there, he didn't feel like getting up. Ever. He only listened to the voice beside him, or over him? He couldn't tell. He only wanted to lie there in the darkness. There was an aching in his stomach though, and a single thought came to mind. He wanted his brothers. He wanted the five of them to be together again, home, and certainly not as cats.

"Tino!" He was able to make out the panic in the other's voice, or was there any? He couldn't tell. Whoever was there sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. He didn't want to anyway, it hurt to think, but it hurt anyway. There was a nudge at his side, making him let out a soft and harmless growl. Why couldn't whoever it was just leave him alone and let him sleep?

"Tino, you need to wake up!" Wait a minute. There was panic in his voice. Slowly Tino forced himself to open his eyes, his eyelids felt like led. With unfocused eyes, he looked up to see a gray figure standing over him. He squinted trying to make out who it was.

"Tino, please get up!" Another nudge at his side. Even if this stranger was in a frightened state and rushing to wake Tino up, for whatever reason, he was still careful with his touch. "Please, please stand up."

He frowned at the figure above him and the familiar, yet, unfamiliar voice. The cream and white cat tried to stand, but he couldn't find his way off the ground, his legs wouldn't work. Was something holding him down, refusing to let him up? Of course there was, it was gravity. When did he get so weak? And since when did it hurt so badly?

He let out a breath. "I… Can't…" Simply talking sent pain throughout his body. He wanted to give into it and just lie there, never to be moved or bothered again. He let his eyelids drop once more.

"Don't go back to sleep! You need to stay awake!" Yet another nudge. "Tino! … TINO!" That was the last thing he heard before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Things suddenly got worse in this chapter, I'm sorry for torturing these characters, don't come after me with torches and pitchforks…


	7. Chapter 7

Two days had passed since last chapter~

Berwald's POV

The stone gray tom groaned softly not wanting to wake up yet, but something was keeping him from falling asleep again. He slowly opened his stoic blue eyes and looked around confused at first, but then his memory came back. They were in the house of an elderly lady with a blind eye. She had found the four in the alley way and taken them home. It was a good thing that her nephew was a vent, because they didn't have to travel anywhere, he had come over and checked over the injured felines. Berwald had broken his leg, which the nice man put in a cast, and Matthias just needed some sleep and bandages for his back where the dog had bit them. He had left with no charge since the lady was his aunt.

Berwald shook himself, loosening his fur, and stood up, remembering to be careful with his currently casted leg. He just wanted to sit up. Anything but lie there and do nothing. Matthias was sleeping in the bed beside his own. Emil and Leichi were gone.

"Beeerwaaald!" Suddenly said tabby charged into the room and practically jumped on him. He has to lean forward so he wouldn't fall backwards. Leichi didn't sound frightful or worried like his usual self, instead he sounded excited. Emil slowly padded into the room after Leichi.

"Guess who I found?" Emil said in a calm but slightly annoyed voice. No one had time to answer before there was another voice in the room.

"Hey little kitties! Guess who's here!" The voice gave them no time to answer as another cat jumped into the room. He was black with a white face, throat, and underside, bit his forelegs remained black. There was an orange coloring around his snout and back paws. Around his neck was a small red bow.

"Is that… Mr. Puffin?"

The new cat gave a wide smile. "Not a bird but I'm still cute aren't I?"

Emil flicked his ear. "Stop that. Could you be serious for once?"

The cat laughed and walked past his "owner" and up to the other cats. "Well stop sleeping lazy furballs, and let's go find… Finland…?" He smiled, rather deviously. "Also, I want some fish and licorice."

Emil sighed and padded up to the group. "Sorry about him," he murmured and sat down beside his "puffin."

Leichi sat up from nearly tackling Berwald and gave a slight smile. "There's something else…"

"What is it?" Berwald asked impassively.

"I'm not going to tell you! You have to see it for yourself!" The small brown tabby said and stood up before racing to the door. He stopped at the doorway and turned to give the group a look. "C'mon! I want to show you right now, it's too exciting to wait any longer!"

Berwald and nodded before standing, carefully limping up to the kitten who led him out of the room. Emil sighed and followed.

"Hey, wait up, tough guy!" Mr. Puffin called and followed after Emil.

Tino's POV

When the cream-and-white cat awoke he was still unresponsive. He saw he was back at Smokey's house, with the smoke gray tom sleeping right beside him. Tino blinked a couple times, trying to remember what happened. He could remember looking for Leichi and following his scent into an alley way before… he saw a shadow, didn't he? He remembered it hurt, but he couldn't come to anything else.

He blinked a couple more times and forced his legs to stand, no matter how much they didn't want to. He ached everywhere. What had happened anyway?

Smokey seemed to wake at Tino's movement and opened his eyes, his blue orbs slowly hazed with sleep. After a couple more blinks, his eyes widened and he shot up so fast Tino had to wonder if her had whiplash. Smokey turned to his friend frantically.

"Tino! Are you okay?!"

Tino lifted a paw and rubbed his ear at Smokey's loud voice. "Yeah… I think. What happened?"

"I tried to go to sleep like you told me to, I really did try! But I got a horrible feeling all of a sudden and I tried to find you. I found you, but you were unconscious in the alley way. A-and there was blood… Everywhere! What happened?"

"I… I don't know. I think I was cornered by someone, but my memory is a little hazey…"

Smokey flattened his ears, his expression keeping the same horrid look he had when he first awoke. It was obvious he was terrified. "The alleyway wasn't that far from the park. I'll go ask my friends if they've seen anything." Smokey paused a moment and looked at his paws. "You stay here, okay?"

Tino nodded. Smokey gave him a slight smile but it was forced. The smoke gray tom turned and ran out of the room. Tino let out a small sigh and lied his head on his paws trying to remember what happened. He saw a shadow and…

He closed his light hazel eyes. "Maybe I should just go back to sleep." Something kept him from falling back asleep though. He raised his head and looked around. A face popped into his mind. Why was he thinking of that persona at a time like this? It didn't make sense, but Tino felt a little calmer now. He wondered his this person was doing right now. Maybe he was safe, and he had no idea what had happened. He doubted that since him and his four "brothers" lived together. He couldn't help but wonder… "Berwald…"

Author's Note: This chapter is short, sorry. Anyway, thanks for reading! And I'm sorry if I got Mr. Puffin's personality wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Tino sat in silence, his mind wrapped in thought. His thought suddenly shattered at the sound a screeching sound outside. It sounded like a car. "S-smokey?!" Tino sat up and limped over to the window. He had a hard time, but he soon found his way up. Looking out the window he saw Smokey standing stiff legged in the street, his pelt stood on end and he looked very frightened. There was a car in front of him. Strange that he had come to a stop in the middle of the road like that…

Tino's eyes widened when he was exactly what happened. Lying just in front of the car's tires was the body of a white cat with black paws. He recognized the cat from the park, the one who had attacked him unintentionally. He couldn't really have been hit, could he? The tom lie before the car unmoving. The human who was inside opened the door and stepped out to see if the cat he tried to miss was okay. Still no movement. Tino was praying he would move, or wake up, or something! He didn't even realize he was holding his breath until his lungs started screaming for him to breathe.

This couldn't be happening!

Berwald's POV

Leichi led him through the house and into the living room. The small brown tabby leapt up onto a window sill and gestured for Berwald to do the same. Berwald followed Leichi to the window sill and the kitten pointed out the window. Outside was a road with a sign reading "OAK ST."

Berwald flicked his ear. "What is it?" He asked emotionlessly.

Leichi looked at the stone gray tom with a wide smile. "I recognize this place! The park isn't far from here!"

Berwald looked out the window and scanned the area. If Leichi knew this place, then he must know where the park was from here. Maybe they'd be able to meet that cat and see if it really was Tino or not. "That's good," he said in a stoic meow. "Now all we need to do is wake Matthias up."

Tino's POV

The wounded feline managed to find his way out of the window and limped up to Smokey as fast as he could. The smoke gray tom was standing at the side of the road like a statue, his pelt stiff and eyes wide. Tino made his way up to his friend. "Smokey?" The tom didn't answer and just stared at Jack's body as the human checked over the cat and picked him up before he climbed into the car and drove off, probably to find a vet, even if Jack was most likely dead. "Smokey?" Tino asked again, trying to sound as calm as he could, but he felt his voice falter on him.

Finally Smokey tore his eyes away from the road and looked at Tino with horrified blue eyes. Tino swallowed, afraid to speak to him.

"Smokey… What happened?"

The smoke gray tom was speechless for a moment. Finally he managed to lie his fur flat again, but he started trembling. "I… I wasn't looking… The car came and would have hit me, but Jack pushed me out of the way… And he…" He trailed off and stared at his paws.

Tino knew his friend needed help, but what could he do? He decided to do the first thing that came to mind. He leaned over to Smokey and wrapped his forepaws around his friend. Smokey looked a bit startled as Tino pulled his into a hug. Sure, it may have been weird for a cat, but humans did it so often it wasn't considered a strange thing to do. Tino didn't care though. Smokey seemed to get the message that it was meant for comfort and his friend slowly stopped trembling.

"Hey, you mangy felines!" They both looked up to see the sisters padding up to them. They both looked furious. "What happened?!"

Smokey opened his mouth to speak but Tino beak him to it, he wanted to save his friend the trouble. "Jack was hit by a car," he said softly. "I'm sorry."

Berwald's POV

"Matthias, get up already."

"Not until I get some beer," the long-haired white and ginger tom meowed.

Emil flattened his ears. "There's no time for that! We're so close to finding Tino!"

Matthias shook his head stubbornly and looked away, refusing to move until someone gave him some beer.

Berwald turned and padded away. He didn't care what the others did, he was going to find some beer so they could leave and find his "wife" as soon as possible. Small pawsteps rushed after him, the slight sound causing him to flick his ear and look down at Leichi as he caught up with the larger and much older tom.

"I'll help you find whatever beer is," he said innocently.

Berwald only nodded.

Author's note: Thanks for reading! I'm sad to announce we're getting awfully close to the ending, but I'm also happy. I want to finish this and show you all the happy ending I have planned. I bet you'll never expect it.


	9. Chapter 9

Berwald's POV

"So… What is beer exactly?"

Berwald flicked his ear and glanced down at the kitten with a stoic expression. Would it matter if he told him? He was only a kitten, but he was a cat. It wasn't like cats ever went out to bars and drank all night. That was a human thing. In the end he only flicked his tail and answered with a, "It's a human drink."

Leichi frowned. "Human drink? Why would Matthias want that?"

As Leichi spoke, Berwald leaps up onto the counter and had a struggle opening the cabinets with his paws. He missed having opposable thumbs. Not to mention, his broken leg wasn't helping either, but he finally got it open and glanced inside, only to find nothing inside but simple kitchen foods. Of course there wouldn't be any beer there, this house belonged to a sweet old lady for crying out loud.

"Because…" Berwald flicked his tail, wondering if he should answer the kitten's question. He leapt off the counter and faced the small tabby. "Because we're humans," he said in an emotionless meow, heavy accented.

Leichi stared up at him confused for a second, but then gave a small laugh. "You don't look hairless to me."

"That's because we aren't humans anymore. All five of us, minus Mr. Puffin, were humans. Our brother knew magics and had a bunch of spell books that someone we don't know got into and turned us all into cats," the stone gray tom explained to the kitten. "We're not humans now, but that's what we're trying to do. As soon as we find that other friend of ours we're heading home to get all this over with."

As he explained, Leichi stared up at him wide-eyed. Many expressions passed the kitten's face. Confusion was a big part of it, but mostly wonder. Not once did Berwald see any negative emotion like fear and untrust. Leichi just smiled.

"So you're all actually humans?" Berwald nodded impassively. Leichi beamed. "That's amazing!"

Berwald shrugged. "We aren't leaving until we find Tino, but we aren't leaving here until Matthias gets his beer. There isn't any beer here, so it looks like we're leaving him behind for now."

"Leaving him behind? Isn't he your brother?"

Berwald nodded. "Not leaving home without him, but just to go find Tino. You could show me to the park and see if this cat really s Tino, then come back here."

Leichi nodded, his usually frightful expression looking determined. "Yes, sir!" At that the tabby turned and ran off. Berwald limped after him, silently cursing his broken leg, although he remained expressionless. Leichi found a window in the sitting room that was ajar. The two managed to fit through and came up to the street where Leichi followed the road down. Not breaking stride once as he led the larger and much older cat to the park.

Tino's POV

Minty and Floss stared at mement, their expressions tense. Finally Minty let out a soft growl and turned on her heel before padding towards the park. Floss stared at her paler sister a moment before motioning for Smokey and Tino to follow.

"Get off the road, idiots. Unless you want someone else risking their life to save your worthless hides."

Tino frowned at that, but nudged Smokey to start following the two. Once off the road and into the safety of the grass the sisters turned on the two.

"Jack is dead and it's all your fault!" Minty hissed at Smokey, rage blaring in her eyes. Tino felt Smokey shudder beside him and stepped forward to partially block him from the vicious feline.

"It wasn't his fault," Tino answered her, trying to not let fear rise in his voice. "How could he have known that was going to happen?"

Minty's fury was turned at Tino. She unsheathed her claws and gave him a warning snarl but the cream and white tom refused to back down to her, no matter how much he wanted to.

And then he felt something latch onto his back and dig into his fur. He was dragged down by a much stronger tabby as Floss pinned him to the ground and out of her sister's way. "Mind your own business!" Floss hissed in his ear. That was it, he couldn't hold down how scared he was anymore. He flattened his ears and shut his eyes as tightly as he could, cowering under the furious tabby.

Minty took a step towards Smokey. "What do you have to say for yourself you mangy rat! Not that you deserve that title, you're lower than a rat!"

Smokey froze and remained silent, his blue eyes widening at the she-cat's accusations. "I… I didn't mean to…"

"Of course you didn't!" Was that sarcastic or not? "Someone as dull as you would never mean to take the life of one of his own friends, you murderer!"

The smoke gray tom flattened himself to the ground, trying to hide under Minty's gaze.

"He should share the same fate as Jack," Tino hears Floss say as she stood over him. He held back a cry of fear. He really wanted to help his friend but he couldn't move. Why couldn't he? His muscles weren't working and his legs had given out on him. Even his mouth had refused to speak up again. He knew he had to do something, but he couldn't!

"I agree," Minty spoke in a voice like ice. "He deserves to have his own blood stain the ground. I'll bring justice in Jack's name, and let him rest in peace." She crouched, ready to spring.

That was it, Tino couldn't help himself anymore. He had to do something, even if his body refused to work with him. He shot up, shoving Floss off of him, and before Minty could hurt his friend, he leapt at her, unsheathing his own claws. He managed to knock her over, but not before her blow hit him hard. He landed on her and forced his claws into wherever he could, ignoring the pain surging through his body because of her blow, and the injuries that has yet to heal. Before he knew what was going in, their positions switched and she was leaning over him, her paw stained in blood.

"Say your prayers, rat!"

Berwald's POV

He continued following Leichi, limping as fast as he could without injuring his leg again. Another corner. The park came into view.

It wasn't very big, just a small grassy area with a small playground for children. Surprisingly, there weren't any kids there. Someone else was though. In the distance he thought he saw someone. He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better view.

A smoke gray, and cream and white cats were facing two others, a pale gray, and a darker tabby. There were hisses and growls thrown so it was obvious there was an argument. Berwald wondered if they really should get involved, but Leichi suddenly took off at full speed, a frantic and worried atmosphere around him. Berwald followed.

When they got closer they could see the paler gray cat had pinned the cream and white one down and was saying something to him, but Berwald couldn't hear. The smoke gray tom was still cowering close to the grass and the tabby was shaking herself off after being knocked to the ground. Leichi ran up and leapt onto the tabby. It surprised everyone there, no one would ever suspect that frightful kitten to ever attack someone like her. The tabby blinked a couple times as the kitten clawed at her back, but she soon snapped out of it and knocked him off before running her own claws down his side.

Berwald felt a growl inside him and he caught up to her and shoved the cat away from the kitten. The tabby turned to growl at him but stopped at seeing him. Berwald stood his grownd, staring at her with his usual stone cold expression. Despite being emotionless and impassive, he was still intimidating and usually always frightened everyone with his stare. The cat paused a moment, but bared her teeth in challenge. Berwald bared his own, not taking his eyes away from her.

In the end she backed away and ran off with tail between her legs. He flicked his ear as he heard a loud yowl and turned to see the smoke gray tom had finally snapped out of his daze and was now clinging to the paler gray's back leg.

"Leave him alone!" He wailed, refusing to let go of her hind leg.

The last opponent turned to him snarling and raised a reddened paw to strike him. Berwald straightened himself and glared at the she-cat. She paused when she felt a gaze on her and turned to look at him. She stayed like that a moment before her fur rose and end and she scampered away from his glare. She disappeared after her sister.

Everyone let themselves relax a bit, until they saw what had happened. The cream and white cat who was pinned earlier was now lying unconscious on the ground, a steady stream of blood running down from his neck.

Author's note: Thanks for reading! This chapter had some action yay :3 That was the climax of the story, but it isn't over yet. There are still a few more chapters to go. Also, I wanted to say thank you, everyone! This story has over a thousand views! I want to thank everyone for reading the story, favoriting, following, and commenting. Every one of those means a lot to me and helps inspire me to continue! Thank you all!


	10. Chapter 10

Berwald's POV

Also, a bit of Smokey POV too.

"Tino!" The smoke gray cat instantly leapt up and rushed over to the cream and white cat. Berwald stared and felt his heart sink. So it really was Tino. He had finally found him but… Like this… His claws unsheathed but he dug them into the ground so he wouldn't rampage and go after the two who ran away not even five minutes ago. Instead he rushed up to Tino and stood beside the other tom. "Wake up, please!" He was meowing loudly, but Berwald was used to the volume because of Matthias. "Come on, you just got better. You can't be hurt again. Don't die! Oh, what if he's dead?!"

Berwald flicked his ear, tuning the other cat out, and examined Tino, who was lying on his side, his cream and white colored fur was ruffled and dirty, Berwald could see some other injures that were there before the she-cat attacked him. His light hazel eyes were open slightly, but they were blank and staring at nothing, no light reflected from those usually cheerful depths. His breathing was shallow and slow, raspy because of the wound on his throat. The fur on his neck was parted, so Berwald could see exactly what happened. The claw marks didn't hit anything important that would kill him, but they were deep enough and bleeding heavily.

Berwald felt like pulling his fur out. They weren't nations anymore, so if Tino died like this, could he actually die for real? They were always revived because they had their country to support them, but this spell was interrupting that so that they weren't connected to their country. What would happen if he died? Would he be able to be revived once the spell was broken, or would he be gone for good? Berwald decided he didn't want to find out. He had to save Tino before that happened.

He leaned down to nudge the cream and white cat. No response. He bit his lip. "We have to take him back to the others, Leichi," he said finally, in his usual stoic voice. He sounded emotionless, and he knew the others must have thought he was, but he was honestly scared for his 'wife.' The feeling of worry and hopelessness was building up him his chest, threatening to suffocate him.

Leichi nodded and appeared beside the two. The kitten didn't seem to be hurt other than the claw marks down his side from the tabby's attack, but he didn't seem to be minding, they weren't that deep anyway. His green eyes were wide and full of worry directed to the unconscious feline. He flicked his ear and glanced at the other tom. "Smokey?"

'Smokey' jerked at the new sound and looked up at the two with widened blue eyes. "W-where are you taking him…?"

"To a house where my friends and I have been staying. The lady there has a nephew who's a veterinarian," Berwald answered expressionlessly as he attempted to pick Tino up. Then he remembered he was a cat and didn't have opposable thumbs. Facepalm moment. "And, someone help me pull him over my back and I'll carry him there."

Smokey didn't respond, if cats could cry, he'd be in a mess of tears right now. Slowly he nodded and reached over to Tino before taking ahold of his scruff, careful not to make his injury worse, and slid his limp form over the stranger's shoulder. His paws felt numb as he was doing so. Too much had happened too fast, first, Leichi had gone missing, then Tino was attacked by someone in an alleyway (he assumed was the sisters), then Jack was killed, a fight with the sisters, and now Tino could be dead as well. He swallowed, hoping that wasn't so.

He noticed something about the stranger who had offered to help. One, he was with Leichi. Two, there was something about him. A scent, maybe? He and Tino kind of smelt like each other, or simply had each other's scent. Maybe he was the friend Tino had been talking about before? The two even spoke differently. Tino had told him before it was called 'accents.' Tino and Berwald didn't have the same accent, but they both spoke differently than everyone else he knew. Even if this cat was a stranger, Smokey felt oddly at peace. The cat seemed nice enough, even though his constant facial expression could scare away a bear. (FACT!)

"He's limp," Leichi said quietly. "That's not a good thing."

"No time," Berwald answered impassively. "We need to hurry and get to back before he really does die."

Tino's POV

'Where is everything?' He thought as he looked around. Everything was black, complete darkness filling in around him. He couldn't even see his paws or the nose in front of his face. With shaky breaths he looked around frantically. 'Hello?' He called out, but there was no response. He tried again but his voice gave out on him. Then he realized that maybe he never even spoke out in the first place when he called out to anyone who may have been in the blackness. It was only his mind that had spoken for him. There was no one nor nothing there except Tino and his thoughts. He tried to call out again, but he only spoke out in his mind. Where was his body?

Suddenly a white light filled the area. It wasn't bright, but because Tino had been in darkness the sudden whiteness seemed blinding to him. He squinted his eyes and blinked a couple times before testing his sight and looking up. He was standing in a grassy field. The grass was soft on his feet—wait—paws, and little bugs danced around in the air. It seemed peaceful, and the scenery somehow made him feel fatigued. His eyelids felt heavy and he slowly started closing his eyes.

'No, don't fall asleep!' He mentally slapped himself and shook his head, trying to wake himself back up. 'Fall asleep and that'll be the end.' He let out a quiet breath and looked around. There was no one there other than himself and the bugs, who he doubted would be able to help him. 'Better start somewhere,' he thought and started walking, surprised by the gravity of the air. He felt light, really light, as if he could float off into space at each step. He couldn't feel himself, or any weight of the world. He looked down at his paws and his light hazel eyes widened in shock. He was transparent! The background behind him could be seen through his form, halfway invisible. 'Am I… Dead?' He wondered and flattened his ears, narrowing his eyes in thought. What were his last moments? Everything was fuzzy, the only thing he could recall was a pale gray cat. Who was she? She was… on top of him… and her paw was covered in blood. He had heard a scream.

He closed his eyes and sighed, that was the last thing he remembered. He opened his eyes again and looked around, there had to be something around. Tino decided to not walk in a random direction, he didn't want to take the chance of losing his footing and fly away from the Earth.

"…in…"

His ears perked and he looked around. Who was that? The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"…ino…"

'Who's there?' he tried asking, but once again, only his thoughts spoke for him. Why couldn't he use his voice?

"…Tino!"

He jumped as the volume of the unknown voice rose. He shook his head to clear it, and when he looked up again, he was facing someone. He thought hard for a moment, then finally remembered who they were. Smokey and Leichi were standing there, as well as Jack and that strange cat he had seen in a tree. He felt his muscles relaxed as he recognized them. He wanted to say hi, but he couldn't speak out loud to them, and he doubted they could hear his thoughts.

But then the four vanished, into thin air, leaving Tino alone, stunned. In their place, was now different cats, those he had never seen before. There was a large stone gray tom with cold blue eyes, his expression forever in an impassive glare, and a fluffy pure white cat with a clip by his left ear. There was also an even bigger white and ginger tom with the fur on his forehead sticking straight up, and a small white cat, barely out of kitten-age, with a gray spot over his left eye. Even if Tino had never seen them before he knew exactly who they were.

"Berwald!" He exclaimed, surprising himself he could speak again. His chest was filling with an emotion he couldn't place, maybe it was longing, or heartache. All he knew was that it was consuming, and unbearable to feel a moment longer. Even though he was a cat, he felt tears in his eyes that threatened to spill over. He wanted to run to them and hug them and exclaim how he missed them all so much, and he was so scared not being with them, but at that moment, his legs gave out.

Tino felt himself collapse in the grass, which was no longer soft and green, but hard and scratched at his skin. It was dry and painful. He lied there, unable to get up, so he just looked up at his brothers who were still standing before him. Why were they just standing there, couldn't they see he was in pain? "Berwald?" The cream and white cat asked. The only response was a stoic scowl. Apparently, using his voice was a mistake, because he felt something come up in his throat. It hurt so badly. He gritted his teeth, forcing back a whine of pain as it consumed and engulfed his neck. Where was it coming from? He shut his eyes tightly as the pain increased.

He felt like he was about to cry as the pain kept rising, and he could do nothing to sooth it. With teary eyes, he forced them open and looked up at Berwald pleadingly. "Hel—" he couldn't even ask for help as his voice gave out and he was left there in the sharp grass, the pain becoming unbearable. He gave up and closed his eyes again, just wanting to lie there and never move again. Why weren't his brothers helping him? He felt like he was dying and they still did nothing to help.

Were they abandoning him?

Or was he abandoning them?

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Sad chapter, I know. This was honestly hard to write. :/ Sorry that I'm torturing these characters, it's almost over. Also, sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner, I've had writer's block ^^; I've read all the reviews and I want to say thank you to everyone who's been enjoying the story so far! You're all a great inspiration!


	11. Chapter 11

Slowly opening his eyes, the cat looks around. The feline was sitting in a round cat bed in a room that smelled like old ladies, no offence. There wasn't much, a human bed, simple dresser and closet, and two doors, one leading to the hallway, and the other most likely leading to a bathroom. The covers on the bed were quilted and the whole room was decorated with photos and memories. The cat flicked its ear wondering where it was and stood up, wincing slightly.

"Tino!" He jumps as he's tackled down by a brown fur ball. Falling backwards with a small grunt of pain at the sudden movement, he opens his light hazel eyes once more to see it was Leichi who had tackled him. Why? He barely knew the kitten. Leichi sat up, his green eyes sparkling. "Everyone was so worried about you!" He pauses, his bright eyes growing wider, if possible. "I have to tell them, they'll be so excited!"

Without another word, the kitten leaps off of him and charges out of the room at surprising speeds, even for a cat, leaving Tino to sit up and wonder what the heck just happened. Mere moments later he runs back in followed by Smokey and…

Smokey smiled, looking like he was on the verge of tears, even if cats couldn't cry. "I'm so glad you're better, Tino!" He exclaimed loudly. Tino nodded but met eyes with the other cat who had walked in. His breath caught in his throat meeting eyes, light hazel against sharp blue. He was usually terrified out of his wits around this cat, but something was different. He felt his chest swell up with emotion he didn't want to deal with right now, and just stared. He wanted to run up to him and hug him as tightly as he could, say how much he's missed him, and maybe even cry. But it couldn't be the sad kind of crying, they'd be tears of joy because he finally found him again.

But that dream-nightmare had to go and ruin the moment. He tore his gaze away from the other's eyes and stared intensely at his paws, as if they held the answers to the universe. Movement beside him told him someone was setting down next to him on the cat bed, so close their pelts brushed each other's.

"Tino," Berwald's voice was so close to his ear, his stoic voice unusually calming. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmm." He murmured, not really feeling like speaking. Even that small sound made his throat ache. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"What's wrong?" That at least startled him a little, Berwald wasn't the type to show any kind of emotion, even saying something as easy as that. That one simple question, so easy to say, but Tino felt it like a slap in the face. He held his jaw shut tightly refusing to look away from his paws. "You can tell me what's wrong," his brother continued. Tino clamped his teeth harder together and shut his eyes tightly, feeling tears threatening to spill over. Who cares if he was a cat, who cares cats couldn't cry, he felt it coming.

"Y-You…" He paused when he felt his voice cracking. Waiting a moment to get his emotions under control he spoke up again, ignoring the aching in his neck. "You and the others… You a-all… You all left me w-when I was hurting…" There were the tears he has fighting to hold back. "I-I thought… That you and the o-others… That… You were abandoning me…" He took a sharp breath as he broke down in a mess of tears and chocked sobs.

Berwald sat beside him unmoving a moment, his expression blank, before he did the most humanly thing possible. He leaned down and wrapped his forelegs around the smaller cat's shaking body. Tino did nothing against the embrace, he never did, but this time it was different. Whenever it the past he wouldn't move out of fear, because Berwald scared the living daylights out of him, but this time he didn't even want to pull away. Why didn't he?

"It was just a nightmare," the stone gray tom meowed emotionlessly, but his voice was somehow caring and reassuring at the same time. "I'd never leave you, Finland." Why'd he say just him? Tino had spoken about the other too, how they all left him, but they both knew that he was really talking about how Berwald did. The others did too, but somehow, at that moment, the only one who mattered was Berwald.

Smokey and Leichi turned around at another sound at the doorway, and looked just in time to see the other's walk in. Matthias came first, followed by Emil and finally Mr. 'Puffin'. The white and ginger tom saw the moment between his two brothers and started grinning widely. How was that even possible for a cat? Cats can smile, but not like that! He looked like Cheshire Cat, only less… creepy and more like… Annoying, obnoxious, loud, mischievous, the list is endless. Harmless, none the less.

Emil flicked his ear and nudged Matthias. "Let's leave them alone." He turned to leave and stopped seeing the others weren't moving. "Now!" He padded out of the room, followed by Mr. Puffin. Matthias stayed a second longer before saying good luck and hopped out of the room after the Icelandic kitten and his 'bird.'

Leichi glanced up at Smokey. "Should we go too?" Smokey shrugged and looked back at Tino and Berwald one last time. What an odd feeling, it was like he didn't want them together. He couldn't place it though, not understanding what 'jealousy' was. He nodded and padded out of the room beside Leichi.

In the living room the lady was sitting on a loveseat crocheting and humming quietly to herself. The five cats padded into the living room and sat down on a small couch next to the loveseat.

"That's great we found Tino finally," Matthias said excitedly in a loud meow. "We can finally go home now and get this whole adventure over with! I miss my beer, darn paws!"

Emil nodded, ignoring the last part. "Being a kitten was fun, but I do want to be human again. I can't feel my nation in this form. I think the spell changed that somehow, and it also explains why we're getting tired and needing to do all the things that make a human a human."

Smokey flicked his ear, confused by that, and looked down at Leichi. The tabby didn't hold the same confusion, he was looking at the three with awe. "What are they talking about?" He asked the kitten quietly, not wanting to disturb the others' conversation.

Leichi jumped slightly, his fur ruffling, but he settled down and relaxed himself seeing it was only Smokey. "Oh, you didn't know? I only found out yesterday when Berwald told me. These three, and the two in the room, and actually humans. Apparently something happened with their other brother who isn't here, that caused them to become cats. They came this way to find Tino who went missing as soon as they realized what happened."

The smoke gray tom stared at the kitten silently while he explained. Something happened inside him, he didn't know what, but it hurt. He felt betrayed and slightly heartbroken he wasn't told. He was Tino's friend, right? He flattened his ears and leapt off the couch before anyone could stop him, and he raced back up to the room the other two were staying in.

Glancing inside, he could see Tino has calmed down and was now lying beside Berwald who was still sitting in the cat bed quiet stiff, with the smaller feline relaxing against him. Smokey felt a growl rise in his throat but he swallowed it down and padded into the room. The two looked up at him as he came into the room, sharp blue and light hazel eyes meeting his own.

"… Hi Smokey," Tino meowed, only half focused, he must have been on the verge of falling asleep. Berwald just nodded greeting, his stone faced expression unchanging.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He started, feeling unneeded anger rising up inside him, but it was nothing compared to the massive amount of pain and betrayal he was feeling. He was sad above all else.

Both cats blinked, Tino looked slightly startled and confused, while Berwald remained expressionless, but wonder cross his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why didn't you tell me who you really were?! After my owner found you and took you in, I wanted to be there for you too! I wanted to be friends, maybe even best friends! Over the past few days we did become friends, and that's what I wanted! A-and I started trusting you, but you never told me w-what you were!" He took a breath, feeling his voice begin to falter on him. "You didn't trust me enough to tell me that you weren't actually a cat, but a human, and that you don't belong here. And now that your 'friends' have found you, you're leaving right? Leaving me behind?" Tino stared at him wide-eyes, his jaw hung open a moment, before he closed it. He seemed like he wanted to say something but no words came. Smokey snorted. "Right. Good to know I have such amazing friend! I really know how to pick them!" Without another word, and before anyone could move an inch, he turned and raced out of the room.

Tino stared at the door, his mind finally piecing together that Smokey said, and why he seemed so upset. "Wait!" The cream and white cat stood up and followed after his friend. He was still limping slightly, though not as much. Berwald stood and followed him. "Leichi! Where did Smokey go?" The brown tabby kitten was sitting in the living room, he jumped nearly a foot in the air, and looked at the two Nordics before his fur lied flat again.

"He ran out," He gestured to an ajar window. "He seemed really upset, should we follow him?"

Tino nodded and headed towards the window, followed by Leichi and Berwald. The stone gray feline stopped a moment to look at Matthias, Emil, and Mr. Puffin, who were still sitting on the couch, looking at the group questioningly. "Stay here," he meowed indifferently and followed Tino and Leichi out of the house and out onto the streets.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Only one chapter to go! :) I'm so happy this story is coming to an end, it's been fun!


	12. Chapter 12

Smokey ran blindly through the streets, stumbling over the littlest things, and dodging cars coming dangerously close. Somehow still, he managed to find his way back to his house. The smoke gray tom leapt over the fence and into the ajar window, which his owners usually left open for him. Because of Tino's injuries, Berwald's broken foreleg, and Leichi having to wait up on the other two, Smokey managed to lose them fairly quickly, although they already guessed Smokey went back to his own home so they never actually lost him.

The trio caught up to the house and climbed through the window and into the well-lit house. Their ears perked when they heard the sound a door slamming shut and raced down the halls. It turned out Smokey had managed to close the door by ramming himself into it from the inside, causing it to slam shut. Tino stopped in front of the door in which he heard Smokey's frantic breathing, the cream and white cat was panting himself. He sat on the other side of the door and scratched at it, as if it would magically open.

"Smokey? Lis—"

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you right now!" The tom hissed on the other side of the door, his voice muffled by the barrier between them.

Tino flattened his ears at hearing his tone, feeling hurt. "Can I explain myself?"

"If you could've then I would've trusted you!"

Berwald came to sit beside Tino, his expression hard as he stared at the door, as if it would melt under his gaze. "What about you? What if you had a secret, something that made you different from everyone else? Would you tell your friends knowing they might not accept you because of this same outcome?"

There was a moment of silence as Berwald's words sunk in. "Of course," the latter finally answered. "At least if he had told me himself I wouldn't have ran away."

Tino raised a paw tentatively and scratched at the door again. "Please open up Smokey," he said in a saddened meow, not caring to hide his hurt feelings. "I still think of you as my friend, and I want to work it out with you. This door is separating us, how can we make amends if we're divided?"

Another pause. "Alright," the tom's voice was much softer in answer, making those waiting feel relieved. After some shuffling sounds from the other side he spoke once more. "I can't! The door is shut!"

Tino frowned, then remembered cats couldn't open doors, meaning Smokey was trapped inside the room. He stood, successfully panicked now. "Smokey, don't freak out! We'll get you out. Maybe your owners will come open the door for us?"

There was a muffled whimper from the other side. "I'll look for them!" Leichi exclaimed, his usually frightful expression warped into that of determination and valour. The brown tabby kitten sped off, leaving the two in the dust.

"Don't worry," Berwald spoke up in his usually emotionless meow. He stretched up, managing to stand on his hind legs by putting his forepaws on the door for balance. He moved his paws over to the door knock, gripping it with his paws and trying to use his claws to get a grip on it, proves fruitless. Somehow, he managed to open the door without opposable thumbs. Tino stared at him in amazement, quickly forgotten when Smokey ran out of the room, nearly tripping over his own paws, until he crashed into Tino which knocked both felines over.

Smokey looked up, now on top of the other. "Tino! I was so scared I was going to be locked in there forever!"

Tino winced in pain under the heavier tom cat, but gave his friend a slight smile. "It's okay," he answered, knowing his voice wasn't comforting but forced because of the cat on top of him, making it hard to breathe.

Smokey finally noticed and climbed off. "I'm sorry, Tino." Tino laughed nervously as he pulled himself up to his paws. Berwald took a seat again, wrapping his tail over his paws and watching the two with cold blue eyes, making both cats flinch under his gaze.

"Berwald was the one who opened the door…" Tino meowed softly, before Smokey nodded and turned to the stone gray cat to give him his thanks.

He only nodded. "S're."

The smoke gray tom smiled slightly and turned his attention back to Tino. "So… Making amends?"

The smaller shrugged, looking at him sheepishly. "Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought about it but I didn't know how you would react, and it didn't matter at the time because of all the other stuff going on."

Smokey nodded slowly in understanding. "Sorry for what I said. You really were a good friend to me, I shouldn't have overlooked that just because you weren't a cat. You are still you so I had no right to do that."

The cream and white cat shrugged. "It's alright. I'm glad we're still friends though… But…" He paused and looked at Berwald a moment, who returned the gaze. Tino sighed and flattened his ears against his head, his tail lying flat at his side. "Now that the others have found me we're going to be heading back home, and I don't know if I'll be able to see you again."

The silence spread on, the atmosphere becoming heavy with emotion. Smokey swallowed, trying to find his voice to speak. He had an idea, it was a crazy idea but… It was worth it. He would do it for Tino, his friend.

"I'll go with you."

Tino perked up in surprise, meeting Smokey's blue eyes with his own light hazel. Berwald was surprised as well but remained deadpanned, refusing to show the slightest emotion, it was against his nature of being. "You… What? You can't! What about your home here? Your owners will miss you."

Smokey smiled widely in a way that resembled Antonio or Alfred even, again, how is that even possible for a cat to do? "It's alright, I won't be leaving them alone or abandon them. Leichi will stay here."

"Bu—"

"It's fine. Leichi really likes to play in the backyard and my owners have already warmed up to him, especially the little girl."

"But wha—"

"And Leichi's actually a stray, he doesn't have a home, so it's completely fine with him staying here."

Tino paused, shutting his mouth upon hearing that. Leichi was a stray? He couldn't believe that, Leichi wasn't wild or feral, he wasn't covered in fleas or vicious like alley cats were. It just didn't fit that he was actually without a home. It would make sense though, not once had he ever heard of Leichi's home, and when the kitten was running for a place to stay, he was going to Smokey's home rather than his own. It added up…

"I guess it's alright, right Berwald?" Tino asked, bringing his gaze back to the stone gray tom sitting silently beside the two. The larger cat shrugged, making Tino smile. "Alright then, I accept."

Smokey gave a cute eyes-closed smile, a deep purr escaping his throat. "Shall we go then?"

The two Nordics nodded, the atmosphere much lighter now. Without word or notice, the three headed out the house and away over the horizon. As they left the door of the house opened, revealing a young lady with long brown hair and soft brown eyes. She watched the cats disappear into the streets with a soft smile on her face. Leichi padded up behind her in time to see the three head off as well. He had no time to react as he was swept off his feet, held by a little girl of soft brown hair and pigtails and a toothy grin as she petted the kitten. Lechi smiled and let out a purr being scratched by the small child.

The little girl noticed the cats heading off and her smile faltered a moment before she looked up at the other lady standing there. "Mommy. Why is Smokey leaving?"

Her mom smiled down at her warmly, before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek and pressing foreheads together. "He's going to his new home, sweetie," she answered softly. She raised a hand and patted Leichi's head. "But he still loves us, because he left us with this little miracle."

Le Time Skip

Seven cats sat in the center of a large study room, littered with many books—spell books to be exact—and scattered papers. Among the cats were Tino, Berwald, Smokey, Matthias, Emil, Mr. Puffin, and Lukas. The fluffy white cat was sitting at the edge of the circle they had created, his forepaw resting on top a specific page to the spell book place before him.

"I have found the right spell to reverse this," he was saying in his emotionless and calm voice. "I know how to fix this mess and bring us back to our normal states—"

"Then do it already!" Matthias exclaimed loudly, making Lukas somewhat glare at him.

"Not yet, I can't change us back yet because there's still a major plot hole. We don't know who cast the first spell and it will drive the readers crazy if we don't solve this."

….

"Lukas broke the fourth wall."

"Um…" All eyes turned to Tino, who was sitting awkwardly and shifting his weight on his paws. "Actually… It was my fault…"

Everyone stared at him in amazement, except for Lukas and Berwald, who were as indifferent as ever. "Why?" Emil asked disbelieving. "You caused all this?!"

Finland was silent for a moment then slowly nodded, his ears flat against his head. "I did it because I was planning an early Christmas for everyone. I was going to buy us all a kitten, but I found your spell book and wondered what it did because it had a little picture of a cat and I tried to read it."

Norway gave him a =_= expression. "This book isn't even written in your known languages, did you even know what you were reading?" Tino shook his head, causing Lukas to sigh. "Never mind. Let's continue. Everyone stay in a circle and try to stay calm. This may seem frightening, but don't let it overwhelm you. We'll all most likely black out as soon as the spell is released, but it should be fine when we awake. Everyone nodded in understanding. The white long-haired cat turned to Smokey. "You might want to step back or else you'll be turned as well."

The smoke gray tom flattened his ears, looking startled, and did as he was told. After sitting down at a safe distance Lukas turned back to the book place at his paws and began chanting in some foreign language unknown to mankind. A soft glow in took the room. It was enchanting and breath-taking, but no one felt afraid as it wrapped around them. Smokey had to close his eyes so he wouldn't be blinded as it intensified.

When it died down he opened his blue eyes once more and looked around, unstartled by what he saw before him. Instead, he tried to place who was who.

The easiest to place was Mr. Puffin, which was now an actual Puffin. The bird lie unconscious beside a boy with pale colored hair, almost like that of snow. He was wearing a brown jacket and a white dress shirt and bow, brown legged pants and white boots and gloves. Smokey assumed that was Emil, or Iceland. The next he was able to place was Lukas, or Norway, who was easiest because he was still beside the book. Lukas was a man with blonde hair and a cross clip on the left side of his face, pinning his hair back. He was wearing a navy blue sailor uniform with light blue collar, pants, and hat. Matthias, or Denmark, was obviously the man with spikey blonde hair, long black coat, red cuffs, pants, boots, and a hat.

Next was a tall man with blonde hair, glasses, and dark blue coat, his expression was intense yet emotionless as he slept, obviously Berwald, or Sweden. Lastly was a small boy with soft blonde hair and childlike features, in complete peace as he slept. He was wearing a light blue uniform with a cross charm necklace on his jacket, and a white beret. Smokey felt a smile and he padded up to the boy and lied down beside his face.

The cat purred and licked his cheek once before resting his head beside him. He would be there for his friend when he finally awoke.

Author's Note: And that's the end of Nordic CATastrophe! Thank you for reading! The reviews, favorites, and follows have been a great help for inspiration! I can't thank you all enough! I had so much fun writing this fan fiction. I am happy if ended, but I'm also so sad as well. :D Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
